1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device for a pleated curtain, particularly to a fastening device for a pleated curtain in an unfolded and a folded state, having fixing plates and shackles for easy mounting, dismounting and positioning of the pleated curtain.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional double pleated curtain is fastened in unfolded and folded states by upper and lower adhesive tapes in the following way: When closing the curtain to the folded state, the movable ends are attached to each other by upper and lower adhesive tapes; when opening the curtain to the unfolded state, the upper and lower adhesive tapes on each movable end are attached to adhesive tapes in fixed positions on a frame. This initially works well. However, exposure to sunlight and temperature changes as well as frequent use leads to a diminished gluing effect, such that the curtain cannot be fastened reliably anymore.